


Letters from the Battlefield

by orphan_account



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akane has twelve postcards hung above her bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the end of the first season.

Two months after Akane weeps in a field of oats under a setting sun, she begins receiving unusual mail.

  
They come by post, an expensive service, but much harder to trace, and not one is sent from inside Japan.

  
After the first she receives them once every two weeks, like clockwork. They never say anything, they have no traceable DNA, and they are never sent from the place they depict.

  
She keeps them anyway.

  
:

  
Gino feels as though he is no longer himself. Or perhaps as though he was never himself. He is allowed to think such things now that his hue is permanently stained, and slowly slipping darker.

  
He must have been himself once. Before he became his father, before he became Kougami. He must have once stood somewhere, and proudly been himself.

  
He doesn't remember it.

  
He remember's his first day on the force, walking into the room and looking his father scornfully in the eyes. He believes it was then that he began to lose his grip, and he had no one to blame but himself.

  
Would he change anything? What a question.

  
Gino wakes up in the morning, and does not take a stress reliever. His hue is cobalt, and his crime coefficient, fluctuates between 160-235. He doesn't check often. Why should he? What does it matter.

  
None of this matters.

  
Kougami was here first, and Gino just can't fill those shoes.

  
:

  
Karanomori is not like the rest. She does not leave her tiny cell of doctor’s equipment, and holo screens. She stays inside, and watches them run from building to building, darting through the streets, brave tin soldiers with useless guns.

  
She still wishes she'd fucked him though.

  
:

  
They have a informal wake for Kagari, which includes a lot of alcohol, brought, surprisingly by Gino.

  
Maybe not so surprising considering he'd been given Masaoka's old chambers.

  
They drink far into the night, all of them, even though Akane is on duty, and the newbie doesn't even know who Kagari was. They drink and drink, and laugh.

  
Akane drinks, but she does not laugh.

  
:

  
Yayoi starts playing the guitar again. She always told Kougami she would.

  
:

  
Akane has twelve postcards hung above her bed. The paper is thick, rich cardstock, something so old-fashioned as postcards really only used by the rich and old. They are hung in a timeline, arranged from when they were sent, not when she received them. On the other wall is a holo screen of a map, lurid red dots marking each place they were posted from, blue from the places the pictures depict. She knows Kougami has probably passed through neither, but when she sleeps, she dreams of sitting on a castle balcony in Vienna, or drinking cold juice on a Hawaiian beach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hang a postcard on your [wall](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
